Naru-RP How to
The following information is to be a helpful guide for how to help, or contact someone for a suggestion or idea. Assisting Guidelines * Anyone Can Help - '''It is often believed that a Admin is the only person suitable for helping people through things such as filling out an application or the proper use of a jutsu. This is false. While the Admins are the only people out of character who can write their name in the approved section of profiles and jutsus, they are not the only one who can point out flaws in one's application or guide them through it. Of course if two non Admins are having a confusing matter or arguement on something then Admins can be called upon. ((Known to be in effect in Konohagakure. Amegakure is unknown on that.)) * '''The New Person Guide - First, if you do not know that the village you're helping is accepting any new members then ask a Admin. Sometimes it will be the rule at the time to send new members to another village, one that needs members. But still you may post the following: ((Please keep in mind some things that might need to be changed. Such as the village, if you are welcoming people from Amegakure or another place. The year in which it is as well changes with time.)) How to upload your clan or jutsu: ((After they figured out name of clan or jutsu you go to the templates and COPY/PASTE that form from the edit of it. Create a Page with their last name first, first name second. Add the following Categories: Genin, unapproved, uncompleted, Then share it with them.)) After They Decided to Join as a Civilian: After they figured out their first and last name you go to Civilian Application Form and COPY/PASTE the fill out part from the edit of it. Create a Page with their last name first, first name second. Add the following Categories: Citizen, unapproved, uncompleted, Then share it with them.)) * Be Polite - Remind yourself of times when you had struggled with something and either got a kind guiding hand through the matter or wished you had. Not everything comes off as easy as it does to others, try your best to help. * What Shouldn't be Helped With - While you may assist in a wide field of things that people ask about like elements, a list of personalities, and jutsu list. Certain things come on as a test for that person that they should pass, like writing up the bio. Although you may point out some things that shouldn't be, try to limit on what you suggest should be added that wasn't clearly tried to be written there originally by the person filling out the application. Your Ideas Naru-Rp is filled with custom things crafted around ideas suited for a Naruto role play community. These ideas, thought up by it's own members, are all fair and equal in abilities to another it's own rank and each clan having a equal amount strengths or weaknesses. Anyone may give the idea for a jutsu and sometimes the Kage will call for a time when we are accepting application for clans. Here is the simple guide to to filling out those applications. ((A person may attempt to create a customary thing once every 3 days, as to not become repeatitive. If declined, move on.)) * Jutsu - ((Note that only genins over 16yrs old or anyone above the genin rank can create a jutsu)) 'Sometimes you would have been given a task of uploading either a Naruto anime/manga jutsu into our wiki format for them or a custom one created by a jounin/kage for future learning. But that application can be used to fill out an idea for your character's customary jutsu. Naturally there are some restrictions, the most common sense ones being that 1. Can't learn a elemental jutsu your character is not affinitive with. 2. The first thing is getting the jutsu approved, the second thing is training to learn it. It isn't: Jutsu is approved and you instantly know the jutsu. Jutsu Application. (('Copy/paste application format and create your own page. It should be titled by type of jutsu first (Element Release(fire, water, etc.)nin(if not element)/ken/gen/fuu) then the jutsu's name.)) '''Once you filled it out, show it to a jounin or two through ooc or skype. Here are some pointers.. 1. '''Jutsu Rank - Keep it realistic, explore other jutsus similar to the one your creating in power/size and mimic it's rank. 2. Specific Users - For single character creation use, "This jutsu is open for all to learn" Would be changed to: "This jutsu is teachable by (name)" 3. Weakness - All jutsus must have a weakness. Whether that be: Relatively weak, too much chakra, etc. 4. Obvious Rule - Cannot mimic another jutsu already created for the purpose of lowering the rank. Or any reason really, the ones that have to approve the jutsu will look for that. Categories - Add these Categories: Unapproved, jutsu. Add these Categories if acceptable: fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, clan jutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, (element) jutsu, clone jutsu, universal jutsu. * Clans - ((Note that unlike for jutsus, one most first talk about the idea for the clan before the application to Admins. If they give the go ahead then you may fill out the application.)) 'Customary clans are a toughie to create because the person who would be filling it out would be either not joining the clan with their seasoned character or be joining as their second character, the first having perished or retired (honorable retirement.) within the NaruRp community. A new member may attempt a custom clan creation after their character has gotten approved with the intent of changing the character IF the clan is approved, that person must have done nothing serious within the role play that would have altered if they joined a clan that like learning a elemental jutsu if their clan were incapable of that feat. Clan Application '((Copy/Paste application format and create your own page. Should be titled:? (Clan Name) Clan )) Once you filled it out, show it to a Admin or two through ooc or Kik. Here are some pointers.. # Detail - Give as much of it as possible whenever you can. Even if it isn't a clan meant to be overskilled in a certain area and just be a name, clan history and a reason for them to be known in the shinobi world makes it more meaningful to accept. # Character Changes - Keep in mind that a character should mimic their clan's (most) Personalities, cosmetics, abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. Maybe not down to the letter on cosmetics, and adding a strength/weakness to your character not associated with the clan is possible. # Abilities - DO NOT blow this one up with crazy amount of skills or saying something along the line like your clan specializes in chidori and every member has tailed beast chakra within them. Any jutsus that your clan would have will have to go through the application process for jutsus and get approved. ((First create the clan with the side note where jutsus would be a general idea in what those jutsus would be like. (Example: The Ryu clan are known to be able to manipulate pre-existing ice with jutsus.) Basically a general idea on what it is. After the clan is approved, you begin to create the jutsu application pages for them.)) Categories - '''Add These Categories: Clan, Unapproved. * '''Weapons/Items - ((Comnig soon~)) Category List & Description ((To come~)) Category:How to